


Death and Peace

by Coffee_Head



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Marco wakes up in the garden but something is wrong. No one can see or hear him.
Relationships: Marco/Amicus (Adastra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Death and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This a little different than my usual content, I'm marking it mature because the source material is 18+ It's a furry visual novel called Adastra

I jolt up and look around, I’m in the gardens and I hear crying. I look around and I see Amicus holding onto what looks like me. How Is that possible I’m right here and not in his arms. I go to reach out and touch Amicus but my hand goes right through him. So that wasn’t a dream I really did die. I sit next to Amicus who is sobbing while hugging my body. “I’m so sorry Marco, I tried to save you but I couldn’t” 

His fur is matted and damp from him crying. I see Neferu walk over with flowers in his hand. He places them on the ground next to the make-shift grave they formed for me. “I’m so sorry for your loss Amicus, You must be in a lot of pain right now to lose your lover like that” 

Amicus says nothing and just hugs my body as if he’s trying to bring me back. I see teardrops landing on my body. It hurts to see Amicus like this, I just want to hug and kiss him as if to tell him that it’s okay and that I’m right here. 

Damn parents why do they play games with us like this? I hear more footsteps approaching the gardens and I see Cassius with a sadden expression. “I’m sorry for your loss brother, I’d be devastated too if I lost Alexios like that”

as he speaks he sets down some flowers. “Let Marcos body rest out here in the garden, let’s get you to your room”

Amicus sadly nods with a sniffle before setting my body down among the flowers. He places a kiss on my body forehead before saying “Marco if you can hear me, just know I love you and my heart will forever belong to you” 

He sounds like he’s holding back tears. I notice a ring was put on my finger by Amicus and he’s wearing a matching one. “I was gonna wait and propose to you after all this craziness blows over but seems I missed my chance. These rings will be the physical form of what we had Marco. I miss you and I’m sure you’re missing me”

I start running to Amicus and try to hug him instead I pass through him and Amicus shivers. Damn it! Why can’t I just come back to life and be with my wolf! Damn you, parents! Why do you insist on playing games with us! I follow Amicus into the palace and I see him opening a wine bottle. 

I see him start chugging the wine before grabbing another bottle. I try to smack the bottle out of his hand and to my surprise it works. I see the wine bottle crash to the floor and shatter. No, you’re not gonna drink your problems away Amicus. You know I get on you about drinking too much all the time. “M-Marco if that was you that knocked the wine bottle from my hand move the glass shards” 

I touch the glass shards causing them to move a bit. “Marco! I thought you had joined the parents! How are you here?” 

I grab a marker from the drawer and start trying to write on a pad of paper from the desk. I can interact with non-living objects but not living one it seems. I start writing on the notepad “I don’t know I woke up in the garden and saw you hugging my body. The last thing I remember before that is feeling very sick then blacking out after you caught me. Being in your arms was the last thing I knew before I woke up in the gardens.”

I see Amicus reading as I write. “I felt a chill when I was in the gardens, was that you?” 

I flip the page and write yes. “So you can interact with nonliving things but if you interact with living things they just feel a chill.” 

I don’t write anything since my answer is still on the page. “Hmm.. Okay, I can work with this. At least I know you are not gone completely, instead, your spirit and body are just disconnected. I wonder if Com knows anything. Hey Com” 

“Yes Amicus, how may I be of assistance?”

“Do you know anything about a spirit becoming disconnected from its body without moving on to join the parents”

“Checking Databanks… Nothing found”

“Shit okay that makes things a bit more complicated”

“You seemed stressed Amicus… Would you like a stress tablet?”

“Fuck off Com,”

“It’s okay Amicus, Calm down”

I then reach out to rub his cheek, of course, my hand goes through him but I see him place a hand on his cheek “Thanks Marco, I needed that. Now we need to figure out how to get you back into your body” 

I see Amicus start walking somewhere and I follow him. We approach this blue sphere and he types something on the pad below it before touching it. I touch it as well and suddenly we’re in this empty void but we’re together. “There you are Marco”

He hugs me tightly and holds me against his furry body. I wrap my arms around him putting my face into his fuzzy chest. “I missed you Amicus”

“I missed you to Marco” 

He lifts my head up and starts kissing me over and over. “Once we get you back fully I’m not letting go of you”

I just smile and put his head on his chest. The comforting smell of lavender is on his fur. Suddenly the monitor appears. “Seems you two figured it out”

I look at the monitor confused “What do you mean?”

“You two figure out that your love transcends life itself, and that you’re meant to be with each other” 

“Does this mean I can go back and bring Marco back with me?” 

“Yes, the human will be allowed to return to life and live out the rest of his days with you”

I smile and nuzzle Amicus chest. We both return to Adastra and I am in the gardens. As I stand I see Amicus come running up to me. “You’re alive Marco!” 

“Yeah, I think so” 

Amicus scoops me up hugging me and kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. “I love you Amicus”

“I love you too Marco” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are what keep me going


End file.
